Hotel Room Story
by Kifujin Kitade
Summary: He found him at his hotel's bar. He didn't know what the man had been doing there, or why he chose that place and not another one. Asemu x Zeheart! Smut!


Hell~o! My first gundam fic!

I hope you'll like it. Enjoy!

* * *

He found him at his hotel's bar. He didn't know what the man had been doing there, or why he chose that place and not another one. That didn't matter.

He was wearing that odd mask, but Asemu recognized him easily: the long and silver hair, the tanned skin and the lean shape of the body… Even years later, Zeheart hadn't changed much. His face did changed a little, swapping the childish features for more mature ones, but on the whole he was basically the same.

Asemu approached him. After all, he wasn't part of the Federation anymore. He waited for Zeheart's companions to leave to engage discussion. Contrary to his friend, his appearance changed drastically. He looked more like a villain from a kids show than the young and naïve boy the silverette used to know.

He put his mask down. His golden eyes were stunning, as always. Against all odds, Zeheart almost immediately recognized him. However, that didn't mean he trusted him, quite the contrary. It was only after few minutes of talking about the old days and few drinks that he finally let his guard down.

They stayed like that for two or three hours, talking, drinking and laughing together. The silver haired man was slowly getting dizzy from the liquor. It was refreshing, somehow, to see him like that. And Asemu's eyelids were heavy, too.

"I have to go now." The silver haired man got up on his wobbling feet, his cheeks slightly blushing. He had to sustain himself on the blonde's arm not to fall. Asemu sighed.

"You won't be able to go anywhere like that." He stood up. "Let me take you to my room."

He couldn't say anymore whether there was an afterthought behind his words or not. Zeheart looked at him curiously, as if to ponder if the proposition was judicious. He agreed.

* * *

The water of the shower was hitting his face, making his hair stick all over his face. His bare back was rubbing painfully against the tiled wall. He couldn't find his breath, nor his balance, as the fair haired man was pounding violently in him.

"Ah! Ngh…Ah!… Asemu…! W-wait a min-… Mmpf!"

Asemu kissed him passionately while locking Zeheart's thin legs on his waist. The silverette had no more support on the ground. His entire weight was reposing on the blonde's hips, making the latter's burning cock impaling him deeper.

"God!... So deep…" The smaller man threw his head back and moaned. His hands gripped tightly at Asemu's broad shoulders. His body changed so much… Now, he was taller than him, his musculature perfectly developed, his actions more assured. Asemu, the only one person he could call his friend. Zeheart never thought he'd see him again after he left him. No, after he deceived him. Even the simple fact of having sex with him was something close to a dream for him.

"Zeheart…" The taller man whispered in his ear. "Your insides are so great… It's like you want to eat me, down there…"

The silverette blushed when he felt rough hands stroking his butt. He came closer to Asemu, reducing the distance between both naked and wet bodies. The wild thrusts resumed, creating a sound of slapping flesh mixed with the erotic sound of the wet, slippery shoving. Every time, they would hit dead on a bundle of nerves, making his vision go fuzzy. Zeheart arched his back to meet each possessive thrust. His hands started to leisurely explore the blonde's well-built torso, scratch at his arms and his back, or caress his face and fondle at his dampened hair. His foot was sluggishly sliding on Asemu's thigh, appreciating the firmness of it.

Asemu's hands moved to take hold of the silverette's hips, lifting his slender waist up and then forcefully pulling it down on his arousal, all together with the in-out motions. His green-blue eyes were locking with Zeheart's golden ones. They were darkened with sheer lust, so much they were almost scorching the silver haired man's skin. The blonde lowered his head to suck on Zeheart's right nipple. Licking it, biting it, sucking at it until the perky bud was swollen red.

"An… Ngh! Asemu… Don't!...Haa-ah!"

Zeheart shut his eyes close and screamed out in blissful agony, curling his toes and gripping hard at his friend's manly body while spurting white, hot liquid on both men's abs. His climax made his whole body shiver, and clench harder on Asemu's shaft inside him. The pressure was unbearable. With one final thrust, the blonde grunted and found release in the moist tunnel, flooding himself in it. His semen filled Zeheart to the brim. The latter trembled at the odd feeling.

They remained in the shower, tired, breathless and satisfied. Yet, Asemu didn't unsheathe himself. The squeezing of the silver head's tight walls still was delightful on him. It didn't take long to have the blonde hardening again in the smaller man. He licked at a tanned cheek.

"Another round?" His husky voice asked. "Let's continue this in the bed."

Zeheart frowned. He was worn-out like hell and that guy was still thinking about doing it? But those words, he simply couldn't pronounce them. Instead, he licked at Asemu's lower lip.

"Why not."

…

It was slow and measured. After the wild sex they had in the shower, Zeheart didn't imagine Asemu could behave in a more gentle way, a softer and more soothing way.

The silverette was lying sideways. The blonde was holding his leg up with one hand, and with the other fingering his soared hole. His inner muscles still were soft from the previous fucking. Zeheart didn't mind if Asemu quickly took him like the first time. But the latter didn't comply.

"I want to make you feel good." He said from behind the tanned man. While he was talking, the fingers twisted swiftly in the smaller man's ass, making him squirm. "What's wrong with that?"

"Ngh…Gah!"

"Doing it slow…"

"Mmh! No…"

"And intensely…"

"A-Asemu!…" Zeheart was writhing frantically. His hips were moving in response to the shoving, involuntarily brushing against the blonde's hard flesh. Tears could be seen at the corner of his eyes, so much ecstasy was stirring him up. He frowned. "That's… unfair. At least… Show me your face…"

"Mmh. Nah." Asemu kissed his neck, gradually going down to his back. "Just listen to my voice… When I'm exploring your insides, how do you feel? Tell me…"

"I-I don't know…" The silverette whined. "It's weird… A-an! And hard... moving in me…Mmn… So good! Ah! Asemu… So good!"

His expression was wonderful: the silvery hair spreading like a halo around his face, the teary eyes, the reddened cheeks and the sweet rosy lips uttering those lustful words… Zeheart was gorgeous. Asemu pulled his fingers out, and replaced them with his lubed erection, guiding himself gently, inch by inch, inside the silver haired man. The latter accepted all he could give him, whimpering as Asemu filled him to the hilt.

The taller man lifted the smaller one's hips and lightly ground his strong body into his. Zeheart's hips were undulating sinfully under Asemu's pounding. It was so slow, so maddening… Simultaneously, the fair haired man's hand was stroking his sensitive thigh, his lips leaving light kisses all over his smooth skin. Never once in his life had the silver haired beauty felt that cherished.

"Asemu…"He panted and tilted his head to the man behind him. His shaft was twitching and leaking with precum. "Your face... I want to see your face…"

This time, the taller man easily complied. With Zeheart begging him so feverishly, he had to comply. He paused his motions and shifted himself to face the silverette. Once more, he crushed their lips together.

Slowly but surely, their movements were growing frantic and desperate, making the bed creak beneath them. Seconds later, they came again, the kiss never breaking, both men just moaning in each other's mouth. The last waves of their release finally gone, they rested in each other's arms. Zeheart couldn't take his gaze off the taller man's handsome face and virile chest. He blushed when Asemu spotted his staring. The latter smiled.

"Did I change this much?" He asked.

The silver head cuddled in the blonde's nape of the neck. "… Yes. But you're not bad like this, too."

"If you say so."

Asemu raised a little before pulling himself out. In his position, the silverette could take a full glimpse of the blonde's huge member going out with a 'pop' sound, making white semen pouring out from his hole, staining his thighs, the bed…

"I'll take a shower." Asemu said from the bathroom door. Zeheart hadn't even noticed when he left the bed.

"O-okay." The golden eyed man averted his eyes not to see the blonde's fully stark-naked body.

The taller man was about to leave the room, when he paused. "Wanna take another one with me?" He smirked.

"I'll pass." Zeheart pulled a sheet to cover his nakedness. He almost immediately fell asleep.

* * *

Did you like it? R&amp;R pease!^^


End file.
